Seeing Their Future Outtakes
by kikikinz
Summary: Snippets of Edward's thoughts as he and Bella take their journey toward each other. Companion piece to Seeing Their Future. AU AH, possible lemons.


**Oh Hi Ladies!! What's this you ask? Why it's a little bit of Edward's thoughts on his meetings with Bella. He'll tell more as the story goes on, but for now please know this will not follow chapter by chapter. I don't think we want his thoughts on Alice and Jasper's first date, but we're all DYING to know what he was thinking when Bella fell asleep on him in the hotel room right? I know I am, and I can't wait to find out. **

**The updates on this will not be regular. He doesn't talk much, so I'll update this as he tells me. I hope you like this.**

**As for Chapter 17, it's being worked on, and i hope to have it up early next week. I'm having trouble with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own FFn, and I honestly don't think I'd want to own either. I do, however, own a copt of the redone and PUBLISHED version of vjgm's Boycott's & Barflies, done by Victoria herself. Want a copy? Look up Omnific Publishing. It's worth it. I still love that story! Go buy it and support the writers who are brave enough to publish for real. I admire each and every one of them.**

**EPOV**

Ever since I'd laid eyes on her in the waiting room of Futures, I'd known she was different. Of course she was beautiful, but there was something about the way she looked at me. It was as if she saw through the casual front I'd put up to the real me, the one I kept hidden from the public. It unnerved me, and I found myself reacting in a very visceral way. It took all I had that day to calm the erection in my pants before stepping into Alice's office.

I'd hoped and prayed to run into her again, even signing on for Alice to "enhance" me in order to see her once more. When I saw her in the salon, it was like heaven smiled down on me. I'd touched her without thinking, cursing my klutziness and steadying her at the same time. The fact that she felt so good, so _right_ in my arms distracted me a little, and I was awkward with my manners.

Sure, she'd almost broken my nose with the door, but it was worth it for the chance to speak to her. Of course, I'd almost blown it by trying to look down her gaping robe, but surprisingly she took it in stride, brushing it off with a witty comment about me almost getting a free show.

_I really wanted that free show!_

When I spoke with her at lunch, she amazed me. She put me at ease so effortlessly, even after I nearly spilled my drink on her introducing myself. Talking to her was like nothing else I'd ever experienced. Usually I was a bumbling, stuttering fool, but something about her that was so relaxing and friendly, making it easy to be myself. Maybe it was the way she didn't expect me to spout out profound statements, or perhaps the way she had no regard for my money or family name, both things I'd been expected to do or used for in the past.

The way she talked, held her head a little higher than before and how animated her face was fascinated me almost as much as her words. She nearly had me panting whenever she took a drink from her water. The way her lips wrapped around the straw, Adam's apple bobbing slightly with every swallow made caused me to break out into a sweat. I nearly choked when she told me about her mud wrap. Visions of her completely naked, sensuously covered in mud, flashed through my mind. It was so distracting I nearly missed the part where she was "wrapped like sushi" and left to bake under lights. The contrast of my fantasy to her reality made me laugh.

What really kept me talking to her though was how quick witted she was. When I complained about my morning, jabbing the fork at pieces of lettuce, she teased me about hurting the innocent food. She was a breath of fresh air—genuine, beautiful _and_ smart. I longed for more, but was afraid to ask.

_Take what you can get._

Lunch was over far too fast for my liking. I was excited about the fact that our salon schedules seemed to be in synch until I noticed it was manicures. I knew my nails were beat up, but there was something so emasculating about getting a manicure that I immediately balked at the idea. Bella never batted an eye when she teased me about a nice red for my fingernails.

When she asked about why I was seeing Alice I panicked for a second. I couldn't tell her the truth—that Id planned on turning Alice down flat before I saw her—so I went with the generic response everyone thought was the truth. Bella really seemed to listen and sympathize with me instead of telling me to suck it up and not be a baby about it. I fell for her a little more at the glimpse of kindness and empathy she showed.

After that, we spoke of nothing really important, or at least, I didn't think we had. I spent the whole time daydreaming about her luscious lips, the desire to taste them almost overwhelming. I was fascinated by the way they puckered, pouted and smiled when she spoke. It took all I had not to sweep her into my arms when she licked then bit her bottom lip while gazing at my mouth. When it looked like they were finished, I tried desperately to think of a way to prolong our time, but came up short. I gave a sad wave good bye as we were sent to different areas of the salon. It was comforting to see a similar look on her face as we parted.

The entire haircut was a blur to me. I went over every word we spoke, every look we shared, searching for a sign that she was as into me as much as was her. I fruitlessly thought back to college when Jasper told me what signs to look for that show a woman was interested. It took longer than normal because I caught a glimpse of Bella as she walked from the shampoo area to a booth. I watched unabashedly, fascinated by the gentle rocking of her hips as she moved.

Shaking myself out of the stupor she induced, I remembered what Jasper said about women. He said the often laughed louder and more high pitched than normal. I frowned, knowing Bella had a full, throaty laugh that sounded completely natural. She did, however appear to lean in toward me a bit when I spoke, something Jasper said they were prone to do. I cheered up even more when I remembered she toyed with the ends of her hair while she talked to me, a big plus in the "she wants me" category. Sadly, I couldn't give extra points for touching, because she didn't make one move to even brush against me.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by a woman insisting I listen to her describe my new skin care routine in detail. I listened to her with half an ear, sill unsure of where I stood with the beautiful Bella.

After finishing at the salon, a text from Jasper reminded me of a conference call I needed to handle. Giving Alice a brief thanks and goodbye, promising to meet her for my shopping trip, I caught a cab directly outside the salon. Something made me turn back and look inside the window before entering the cab.

There stood Bella, in all her glory. If I thought she was beautiful before, she blew me away after the technicians had their way with her. I sighed in relief when I saw she still looked like her.

"Hey buddy! You getting in or what?" the cabbie yelled out to me.

Wishing I could go talk to her, I smiled, hoping she'd understand why I was bolting out of there and got in the car. The rest of the ride was spent reliving the way she looked.

When she left to get her hair and make up done, I was afraid they'd changer her, make her look fake like all the other vapid women I'd known in the past. I should've known Alice wouldn't do that to her. Instead, she looked flawless, her skin even creamier than before. Enormous brown eyes were subtly enhanced somehow making them look wider and the color deeper. Her full luscious lips were glossy, glistening with some kind of shiny stuff that made it seem like she'd just licked them.

Her hair, a glorious mass of mahogany, was largely unchanged. I sighed in relief that it was the same color and was still long. I was no expert on hair, but I knew it was cut so it no longer hung, but instead artfully tumbled down past her shoulders. My only wish in that moment was that I could've seen it from the back. Okay, that wasn't my only wish. What I really wanted to do was run my hands through her hair, hold her face in my hands and see if her lips were as soft as they looked.

As the cab pulled up to my office building, I couldn't help but wish that, through some stroke of luck, I could have a chance with the brown haired angel God had sat in front of me.

**Well, please leave me your thoughts on Edward. I'm totally on edge about this! If you don't like it, just be gentle please. Thank you all for reading and supporting my story. I truly love you all. **


End file.
